Fox of Rock
by NZPBear
Summary: While Naruto was a baby he was kidnapped by Iwa nin. The Tsuchikage got an idea, why not make their worst enemy's son one of their own. *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Fox of Rock!

When Naruto was a baby he was kidnapped by Iwa-nin and taken to Iwagakure. There the Tsuchikage had an idea, make their worst enemy's son one of their own.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY RELATED THERE OF** (there we go, the one time I'm gonna say it)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"**Waah!"

"Shut that baby up, Keiko!"

"Why don't we just kill it now?"

"You remember what the Tsuchikage said! We bring him back to publicly execute him."

Sighing the woman looked down at the crying baby she held in her arms. He had a puff of blonde hair on his head and whisker marks on his cheeks. He tugged on her long sleeved black shirt as he struggled about. Staring into her arms, she sighed as she remembered taking him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Three figures slowly slid in through the open window. One of them held their right hand up to their mouth to silence the team. Crouched low to the ground the person walked slowly to the lit doorway and pressed their back against the wall to the right of it.

The light from the room came over the figure slightly, revealing the bulge at the chest and identifying her sex. She pressed her palm against the wall, signaling for her team to hide in the shadows as she listened in on the inhabitants of the room.

"Why are we watching this demon? We should have killed him an hour ago and finished what the Yodaime started!"

"I know, but we're under strict orders to protect him!"

"Whatever, it's not like anyone is gonna make any attempts on his life right now. Let's go get a drink"

Sigh "Yeah, let's get the hell away from this brat"

Scooting away from the doorway she watched as the two men briskly walked out of the room and down the hallway, not even noticing the team. They watched in silence as the pair went around a corner, but still remained silent. When they heard the creak of door hinges they held in a collective breath, only to release it when the door clicked closed and the footsteps became lighter.

Lifting her right hand again she held it flat palmed towards her team as she scooted over to the doorway. Looking in she saw a light on shining over a small crib with some sounds emitting from it.

She slipped in around the edge of the opening, pushing her back against the wall inside the room. Looking all around and seeing no means of surveillance she put her left arm in the doorway and waved it back and forth, issuing her team forward.

As they walked in she stood and walked cautiously towards the crib where soft sounds continued to come from. Nearing it she gritted her teeth in anger at the young blonde baby sleeping soundly on the soft beddings. Hearing a gasp she turned to her right to one of her male teammates also looking at the baby.

"What is it, Naota?"

He pointed his left hand at the baby's stomach, "What is that?"

She removed her mask to reveal her long golden brown hair as her hardened feminine features shown deeper in the dim light. Her blue eyes glinted as she bent over and peered down at the boy. "It looks like a seal, but I've never seen anything like it…"

Her third teammate came up from behind them and started looking as well, "It might be some kind of protection?" He looked between his two teammates faces in thought.

Keiko gritted her teeth again, "Well, that would explain why the guards are so lax in protecting the Yondaime's son."

A piece of white caught her eye, causing her to reach around the crib and produce a scroll. "I wonder if it has anything on the scroll in it…"

Naota turned back towards the door and pushed against the wall as he peered around the doorway, "We'll have to see when we get back to the village, we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay, Yutaka" turning to her other teammate, "You carry the baby."

"I can't, I'm the one leading us back since I can see in the dark. One of you two has to carry him."

Before Keiko could turn to Naota she heard him speak, "C'mon Keiko, you need to work on your gentle side and what better way than carrying a baby?"

She was about to punch his arm when they heard the door hinges creak in the distance. Keiko quickly donned her mask and grabbed the baby between her arms as gently as she could without waking him. They dashed out of the room and jumped out of the window just as one of the guards came back.

They pressed against the wall around the window so he couldn't see them leaving from the building. He walked by and went to the doorway, all the while grumbling softly to himself. Turning back around he walked calmly away, seeing the room the exact same way as he had left it.

_**CURRENT**_

They had been running for hours and luckily the baby had just started acting up minutes ago. Yutaka looked back at her from his frontal position in the group, "Why does it have to be public? I mean, it's just a baby."

As Keiko took a breath to answer Naota beat her to it, "It's a morale booster. Just saying we killed the Yellow Flash's son isn't as good as actually showing him dieing."

Keiko looked down at the boy, "Are we even sure this is his son?"

Yutaka grunted a little, "Yeah, that's him. They look the same and no one else's kid would have guards and a room in the Kage tower."

They all looked forward once again while the baby still continued crying.

* * *

"Tsuchikage-sama!" 

The man looked up from the paper he was reading over. He had darkly tanned skin complimented by his long black beard and moustache, short black hair, and seemingly black eyes. Having light wrinkles he looked his age, forty-four. He wore the usual kage garb with his color being brown like the red in the Hokage's or the blue of the Kazekage's.

He had deep bags under his eyes from working nights in with paperwork. His assistant wore the standard jounin garb of a black shirt and black pants, but wore a black chuunin vest and had a black mask over his face.

The older man placed his left arm on the table and supported his head as he leaned on it. "What is it Akio?"

"Keiko-san's team has returned with the Yellow Flash's son!"

Immediately the Tsuchikage sat straight up and had a large smile on his face, "Bring them in, now!" Akio quickly turned around and made a motion for those outside to walk in.

First came Yutaka with his mask off, he had long black spiky hair that matched his small black eyes but brought attention to his pale white skin. He had a long nose with a slight curve on the end and a scar running down from under his left eye to the bottom of his jaw on the left cheek. His thin figure was hugged closely by his tight black clothes. He bowed a little before letting the rest of his team walk in.

Next came in Naota with his mask off as well. His buzzed grey hair was slicked down with sweat while his light grey eyes stayed lazily ahead of him as he bowed, showing the sweat on his tanned forehead reflecting the lights in the room. He had a heavy build but kept it hidden by loose clothes, even while sneaking into enemy villages. Mirroring Yutaka's movements he bowed slightly before walking forward and allowing Keiko in.

She came in with a small white cloth wrapped in a bundle cuddled in her arms and held against her chest. Soft breathing was coming out of the bundle as the baby had fallen asleep before they got into the village. After she bowed she brought the bundle over to the desk and set it down gently.

He rubbed his hands together before moving the cloth and seeing the small baby for the first time. His eyebrows quirked when he saw the boy's unusual features, and looking back up at the team was answered by Keiko. "We really don't know. He had those whisker marks and that seal on him when we found him, but we don't know what either does."

Yutaka spoke up now with a smirk on his face, "But now we can test them before we kill the brat."

The Tsuchigake looked back down at the boy for a moment, thinking of his next move. Slowly a smile came to his face, "I have a better idea…" He looked back up at the three. "What other information do you have on him?"

Naota spoke up, "We also found this scroll with him. We haven't opened it yet…" With that he walked up to the kage's desk and laid said scroll down next to the baby.

The older man picked it up slowly and unraveled it, trying to engrave everything he saw into his mind. As he reached the end of the scroll however, he sighed. He laid his head back against the back of the chair, "All it says is his name… Kazama Naruto…"

Yutaka smirked, "So now we can give him a name on his tombstone"

The Tsuchikage looked down at the boy with a slight frown of thought. The frown slowly turned upside down as he began to smile evilly at the baby in front of him. Without removing his attention from the boy he spoke, "Good job, you three may go and rest now."

After bowing they hesitated for a moment, watching the Godaime as he was looking down at the boy with a smile. Walking out slowly Keiko took a look back at the boy and frowned, though she hated his father she could not bring herself to hate the child. She sighed as she continued out the doorway, but she could not do anything about it.

When they left the Tsuchikage looked up, "Akio" As he reentered the room the old man leaned back in his chair and turned away from his desk and the sleeping baby, "Bring the council here immediately."

"Hai, Iwayama-sama!"

**

* * *

**

"Why are we here, Iwayama-sama?"

The kage smiled, "Because we have a small matter to discuss…"

An old man in plain purple robes spoke up, "And what, pray tell, may that be?"

Iwayama's smile became a smirk as his assistant came forth with a bundle of cloth in his hands, "The Yellow Flash's son!"

Many of the people council's face quickly turned to those of anger or evil. They only knew one thing about him yet they already wished death upon the young lad, while others in the group had a different feeling. Though they hate the Yodaime Hokage, they could not hate a small boy for just living. And that is when the fighting started.

"Kill him now!" All faces turned to the obese man in blue ninja garb reaching for a kunai.

However the woman in blue next to him grabbed his arm and encased it in rock, "But he's just a child!"

Another man in black a few people away from her screamed at everyone protesting his death, "His father killed hundreds of our shinobi single handedly, how could we possibly risk this abomination to live!"

"Because he'll be one of ours"

Everyone stopped and slowly turned to the Tsuchikage. The fat man spoke once more in a more subdued manner, "B-But he's from Konoha"

The smile returned to Iwayama, "He doesn't have to know that." Everyone either quirked their eyebrows or waited patiently for him to answer. "What if we told him he was born here? He would be loyal to us and wouldn't even know he was a traitor."

"What about his family?" Half the people nodded in agreement to the woman in a black kimono.

That made the kage hold his chin in thought, "Well we could just make him an orphan like he is…" But that was quickly met with resistance.

Another man in red came forward, "But then he would just be as strong as an ordinary shinobi, maybe we should place him with someone who could teach him more and make him stronger."

"Are you kidding?!" They turned back to the man in black, "Why would we even want him to become a shinobi?!"

The Tsuchikage spoke sternly, "Because this is an opportunity we can't let just pass us by! If our morale would rise from ending the Kazama family publicly, imagine what would happen if he was one of our own!"

"But he could still"

"Enough!" Some shuddered as the kage slammed his fist on the table to emphasize his point. "He will be trained to be a ninja." Then looking over to the man in red, "What do you suggest? He live with your Daijishin clan?"

The man in question quickly began waving his arms in front of him as he shook his head, "Of course not. He can't live with any of the clans with kekkei genkai or else his lack of the traits would seem suspicious."

The council became quiet in thought before a woman in a pink kimono spoke up, "So he has to go with one of the clans that don't have one, but we also have to consider if they'll kill him or not. I mean, he is the Yellow Flash's son…"

Iwayama nodded his head in agreement before the woman in blue spoke, "Maybe we could just find a couple who isn't in any of the clans?"

The man in red spoke once more, "Or someone who lives alone…"

Snapping his fingers the Tsuchikage brought everyone's attention to him, "I've got just the one…"

**

* * *

**

(knock) (knock)

"Hold on!"

As she opened the door she came face-to-face with to Akio. As the woman leaned against the right of her doorway she crossed her arms, "What is it?"

Akio bowed slightly as he spoke, "Tsuchikage-sama wishes to see you as soon as possible." She stood there stunned for a moment before nodding her head and following him to the Kage Tower.

**

* * *

**

"Tsuchikage-sama, I've brought Keiko as you asked."

Iwayama looked up from the baby that was still sleeping peacefully. He had a sadistic smile on his face as he watched the woman enter with a bow.

She stood in front of his desk in silence as she watched the baby for a moment. Shaking herself she came to attention, "You wanted to see me Tsuchikage-sama?"

"Hai," His smile became more of a smirk. "I wanted to tell you about a mission you're being assigned to." After some hesitation she nodded, signaling for him to continue. "It's a long mission S-class mission with a weekly pay to match the risk." She stood straighter at the mention of a weekly S-class pay. "But it might be the hardest thing you've ever done in your entire life… Do you accept?"

She stopped for a moment to think this over. She had no family, barely any friends, and nothing to leave behind; in other words, nothing to lose. She nodded slowly, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she saw Iwayama smile.

His smile spread across his face as he picked up the baby, filling the woman with absolute dread. She did not want to kill the baby, but she knew that if the kage ordered she had no other choice. But what happened next caused her jaw to drop, "Your orders are to be Naruto's surrogate mother."

She stood shaking as her arms lifted on their own and accepted the baby that the older man was lowering into her arms. Her gaze switched back and forth between the old man and the baby several times. The baby suddenly chose that moment to wake up and looked about while gurgling.

They both watched him, the Tsuchikage with a smile and Keiko still in a stupor. The old man put his right arm on her left shoulder, "Say hello to Uzumaki Naruto!"

**

* * *

**

She walked home slowly with the gurgling bundle in her arms. Her gaze was continually fixed on the baby as she went through the streets thinking to herself. _'I don't know how to mother! Why the fuck did he choose me?!'_ She came across a supermarket and looking up remembered a list of things that Akio had written that she should get.

She sighed as she went in, _'Why couldn't he have been the fake father? He's already had three kids; he's bound to be a great dad!'_ Then her mind drifted to the announcement the Tsuchikage had planned for tomorrow as she shopped, when he announces Naruto.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The old man went back into his chair and leaned back, still smiling at the strange face the woman was making. "Alright, now that that's taken care of I need you to do something tomorrow."

She snapped out of it and looked at the kage in absolute horror, causing him to chuckle. "I need you to bring little Naruto here tomorrow for when we announce him to the village."

Hearing that, she suddenly became serious, "Do you really think that's a good idea? Don't you think we should wait till he's a little older so they won't judge him right off?"

He smiled as he shook his head, "Nonsense, they'll be thrilled to have the Yondaime Hokage's son as one of ours." His smile became sinister, "Just imagine it, the thrill of our worst enemy's own child fighting against his father's village!"

She sighed in defeat and nodded, "Alright…"

_**CURRENT**_

Looking around she could already tell some people did not like Naruto since he had hair like the Yellow Flash's. _'Just wait until they find out who he really is…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Short opening, I know. The rest is gonna be much longer

I still haven't come up with the pairing, so cross your fingers and hope it's yours! I'm currently going over every scenario possible, including the changes to the known Naruto world with him being absent from Konoha, and with the biggest scene (no really, it is so freaking huge that this one moment will be a chapter on it's own. The emotional descriptions and elaberations for emotional confliction will all be together for it.) I have been forced to use a Konoha-nin.

Thanks for reading

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews raziel44, jpalacio, icegoddess52, Dattatreya, The Three Stoogies, Kyubbi-Sama, Nasuren, DurielZamoran, Akira Stridder, eric780780

raziel44: There is a likely possibility for OC as long as she's a Konoha-nin. I'm sorry to inform you however, but there is no way that what I have planned could be fem Kyuubi; maybe another story, but not this one.

Dattatreya, The Three Stoogies, Nasuren: Well, I might not have made that claim if I had known that some people would use the English name for Iwagakure. Meh, doesn't matter since I'm the only one who's actually writing one to the end.

Kyubbi-Sama: I can't do fem Haku because it wouldn't fit with what I have planned.

Akira Stridder: I haven't read that one, sorry; but, minus the nin wanting to be a hero, it sounds like "Set in Stone" by SOC Puppet.

Thanks to all those who faved or alerted the story or myself! One chapter and it already has more than half as many alerts as Twilight Flames has now.

One chapter and this is already in 5 C2s! YAY! Thank you TheGreatChan, Rorschach's Blot, Seth O. Blade., Alchemist Pa, and PbookR.

Screw the claim at being original! Apparently I'm only somewhat original and a lot of people prefer the word Rock over its Japanese meaning Iwa. So screw the originality and just read the story!

**Back to Fox of Rock **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Waaah"

"God damn it! What the fuck is wrong with this kid?!" Keiko grudgingly pulled herself out of bed. She walked out of her room groggily with her large white shirt covering her form as she stumbled about in the hallway. Getting to the room just a few feet down from hers the screams got louder.

The woman yawned as she opened the door for the third time that night and walked into the baby's room to see him screeching and thrashing about on the spare bed he was laying on. She groaned as she picked him and cringed her nose.

Sighing, she carried the baby over to the dresser where she kept his diapers. As she automatically did the job her mind drifted off to what had happened earlier that day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The crowds shuffled about nervously around the large stage. Rumors had spread throughout the world of Kazama Arashi's fall, but none knew for sure. Everyone was hoping beyond hope for this announcement to confirm their dreams and rid them of the nightmare known as the Yellow Flash.

Keiko sat in a chair on the stage, patiently holding the squirming blonde baby. Apparently the excitement in the air had spread to him and made him more active than before. As he moved around in the woman's lap she scanned the crowd, looking for the best escape route incase the crowd demanded the baby's blood.

Naruto turned about here and there looking at all the people and the world around him. Some of the people watched him uneasily; curious as to why a baby was on the stage. Looking at one of the men the boy received an evil glare, causing his one day of life to flash before his eyes. The whiskered boy turned around and hugged the woman's stomach tightly in fear.

Keiko looked down at him and rubbing his back tried to calm him down. Searching through the crowd she noticed a slightly tanned man with black hair staring at the baby with a wicked smirk. The surrogate mother glared at him with killing intent flowing in the bucket loads, causing him to shiver and walk away through the crowd.

Smiling to herself, she looked down to see Naruto had fallen asleep from the comforting warmth of her body. Her smile broadened at the boy, wondering how they could have ever thought of hurting him before.

Realizing her own actions, she shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. Bringing her right hand up in a fist she closed her eyes in thought, _'No! This isn't happening!'_ The sleeping Naruto had lost its balance with the absence of her arm on the lap and he was leaning over slightly. _'I'm not supposed to be caring and nurturing to this little curse!'_ The small boy suddenly tilted over all the way and landed on his side, waking him up abruptly.

With his small nap ruined, the blonde boy began crying. Keiko immediately snapped out of her thoughts and brought the baby up to her chest. Holding him tight in a hug, "Shhh… it's okay. Calm down Naruto, calm down." Her soothing voice calmed the baby considerably and he once again fell asleep from her comforting warmth.

Sighing to herself she looked over the crowd and received different reactions. Many women were looking at her approvingly for handling the baby so well, some of the men were trying to think of any blondes they knew that could be the father, while those who knew her were snickering. Out of the crowd she saw her teammates, Naota and Yutaka, among those snickering and they promptly received a death glare from Keiko. Sadly this had the opposite affect and increased their pleasure, and had them out right laughing at her.

She sighed to herself once more as she placed the sleeping baby back on her lap. Looking down at his innocent face Keiko smiled warmly at him.

Suddenly cheers rang out and brought the older Uzumaki back to the world where she noticed the Tsuchikage walking along the stage with his aide walking behind him. As he walked along the stage Iwayama looked at Keiko with a smile as she bowed to him. Looking down at the baby in her arms he smirked.

Coming up to a podium in the middle of the platform the cheers began to settle so as to hear the old man speak. He looked back and forth through the crowd with a comforting smile, trying to get the atmosphere at cheery as possible in case his advisors were correct. "Throughout the years we have been ever threatened by the sinister Yellow Flash, Kazama Arashi. But today I have wonderful news! As of yesterday he is no longer one among the living!"

Screams rang out through the crowd, clapping was heard, all forms of joyful expression spread through the streets of Iwagakure. After a few minutes the kage held his hands up to quiet the crowd, and succeeding continued. "Further," waving his right hand at Keiko and the small baby "We have captured his son!"

What was once a merry cheer now became one calling for blood as various shouts were heard. "Kill him!"

"Burn him alive!"

"Rid the world of his evil!"

Holding his hands up once more he silenced them once again. With the town quiet he smirked, "We will not kill him…" Shouts quickly spread throughout the entire village, but the Tsuchikage held his hands up for quiet once more and received it at a faster rate than previously. "Instead he will live in this village and become one of ours!"

_**CURRENT**_

Looking down at her work she saw Naruto giggling lightly and a new diaper on him. She sighed and picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Memories of the masses chasing her throughout the village came back to her, causing her to laugh lightly.

As she walked back over to the bed Keiko looked up at a clock sitting on a nearby nightstand. "Damn it…" she murmured softly to herself when she saw that she was supposed to be waking up in five minutes. Placing Naruto back into the bed, he squirmed about while giggling in his high pitched voice.

She brought the blanket up to his neck and lay it down gently as the warmth calmed him down. Keiko gently rubbed her right hand across the baby left cheek as he slowly drifted back to sleep. A smile came to her face with his innocent form lying in front of her.

Shaking her head once more her smile became more of a sneer, _'What am I doing?! This is a mission and he's not even my kid! What the hell is going on with me?'_ Walking out of the room she turned back to the baby. His small sleeping form brought another smile to her, _'Maybe I am getting soft…'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Jumping over another alley, Keiko looked back down into the streets to see the mob still chasing her. Grunting in irritation she hopped over another alley and then shunshinned a couple of buildings over in an attempt to lose them.

Smiling to herself she was about to turn and run towards the Kage Tower when she heard a yell. To her disdain several shinobi were also in pursuit of the young crying baby in her hands. Jumping out of the way of several shuriken she continued to run away from the center of the village.

About to jump over the next gap between buildings she was surprised when a large wall of stone shot up and blocked the way. Cursing to herself she flipped over and as she stuck to the wall began to pump her legs to scale it. Reaching the top she came face-to-face with another ninja getting ready to strike down with a katana.

Pushing more chakra into her legs Keiko flipped backwards in time for the sword to pass between her legs without harm. Going backwards she turned and flipped herself over so as to land on her feet while her pursuers on the wall tried to follow. On the ceiling under her stood several smirking shinobi; ready with weapons of various kinds.

Hitting the building hard her knees gave way and she stumbled for a moment, giving her attackers all the time they needed. Several kunai stabbed into her from every direction, causing her to gasp in pain and the crying baby to silence. Suddenly she turned into dirt and crumbled away.

The shinobi there looked about for her and thinking that she got away, continued in the direction she was running. Coming out of the side of the wall Keiko took a moment to make sure the coast was clear before releasing her hand from Naruto's mouth and allowed him to continue crying a little.

Jumping out she ran towards the Kage Tower as fast as she could before the mob realized she had escaped.

Suddenly the ground under her started to flow as a river of mud, carrying and sinking her with it. Coming up to a wall she turned herself so her back hit it while the mud was up to her waist. She held Naruto up to her chest as he continued crying.

Several more ninja slowly began making themselves present, walking out of buildings, shadows, or just rising from the earth. Closing in on the woman and the baby they brandished of all sorts, varying from the simple knife to elaborately decorated swords. Keiko was about to go all out in her jutsu but to her despair she couldn't let go of the baby without risking him sinking into the river of mud still around her.

She watched in horror as the shinobi came closer and closer, rising their weapons for a simultaneous strike. Suddenly a tall wall of dirt flew through the men, crushing them in its path. All heads turned to see a man quickly going through hand seals.

"Doryuu Taiga" Another much stronger river of mud appeared and trapped several of offenders away.

"Keishin" The ground beneath the men began to rumble. It quickly split apart and released a large cloud of dust as those not fast enough had their legs or other limbs fall into the crack and get caught. As the dust cleared a figure slowly rose from a crouching position.

Keiko smiled at her teammates as they advanced through the ninja, refraining from killing them. Finally reaching her Yutaka began to go through more hand seals while Naota pulled the woman out of the mud. She sighed before looking up at him, "Thanks"

"Doryuudan" The mud river that Keiko was just in quickly started to rise into a large dragon's head. Some of the attackers began to flee while the more cocky ones stood fast against the large mud balls that were launched at them.

He smirked at her playfully, "You must be getting soft to fall for such a weak technique." Then turning back to help his other teammate, "Hurry up and get out of here, we'll cover you."

She punched his back lightly before hopping onto the roof behind her, "I'll get you for that!" Naota smiled as he continued holding back the shinobi.

_**CURRENT**_

Walking out of the bathroom she walked into her room to make a quick change into her usual garb. Coming out she wore an open dark blue jacket over a tight black t-shirt tucked into her black pants.

She walked back into Naruto's room and walked up to the bed. Bending down her face hovered over him as she watched him caringly before sighing in defeat, _'Damn this kid.'_ Gently rubbing his shoulder he was soon stretching about and yawning in his meek little form.

Keiko picked him up and held him softly against her chest while taking him out of the room and into the kitchen. Going passed a window she could see that the ANBU were still guarding her apartment.

Bringing him to the kitchen she placed him in a highchair she had bought the other day. As he began to gurgle in some incoherent speech Keiko opened the refrigerator and produced a small container of some supposed baby food.

Opening the container she stared intently at the strange mush inside of it. She lifted it up to her nose and took a small sniff before thrusting her arm out to get it away from her, "Yuck!" Staring over at the baby a smirk found its way to her face, "At least I'm not the one that has to eat it."

Grabbing a spoon from a drawer she walked over to Naruto and fed him as she remembered why the ANBU were there in the first place.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"See! I told you!" She said vehemently while rocking the baby in her arms to get him to stop crying. "I can't protect this kid from the entire village by myself"

Holding up his hands in resignation the Tsuchikage attempted to calm her, "We could have some ANBU guarding him"

"That would only work for so long. Some of them are bound to hate Naruto and try to kill him while on guard!"

He sighed and began twiddling with a pen in his right hand, "Alright, I'll think of something. Until then however, there will be ANBU stationed outside of your apartment."

_**CURRENT**_

With his food done Keiko picked up the whisker marked baby and took him to the bathroom so as to finish the rest of her new morning rituals.

**XXX**

The Tsuchikage held his hands together at the fingertips in thought. His brows were furrowed in deep concentration as the current predicament faced him. All the paper work he now had to fill out for making Kazama Naruto a citizen of Iwagakure.

He was contemplating just pouring it all onto his assistant when there was a knock on his door. His mood quickly changed to one of slight relief as he looked up at the door, "Come in"

Opening the door slowly Keiko walked in with the baby babbling in incoherent patterns of sound. Iwayama sighed in relief at having the two survive the first night since the announcement. His expression turned into a large smile as the female Uzumaki bowed slightly and then took a seat.

The older man began shuffling through various forms on his desk as he spoke, "I have some good news about Naruto's situation!"

"What is it, Tsuchikage-sama?"

Bringing up a certain paper the old man's smile widened even more as he handed it to her, "I'm making a new law to prohibit anyone from hurting the boy. That way we won't have to worry as much."

Looking at the paper and reading over every detail she looked at him with slight annoyance, "That won't stop them from killing him! It'll just make them more cautious at not being caught!"

Iwayama brought his right hand up to silence her. "That's why there will be an ANBU watching him at all times, so then if he's in any trouble they could easily take care of it." Lowering his hand his smile returned, "I'm also going to enact another law to forbid anyone from speaking the boy's origins to him or anyone else. That way the younger generation will trust him so then if they do learn they won't judge him on his ancestry."

Seeing as how she could never change his mind Keiko sighed in defeat, "Hai, Tsuchikage-sama." She stood up and bowed before making her way to the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I couldn't bring my self to making this one longer without it ending up lame at the end. But now each chapter is going to have time skips between them, which I will state the skip in bold in my notes.

I once again tried my hand at using online Japanese translators, and I probably failed miserably and should just find someone to help me. Anyways, if it's wrong please correct me so I can fix it: Keishin- Weak Earthquake

Thanks for reading

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews LbcLostKid, jpalacio, icegoddess52, Tenshiken Zidane, Akira Stridder, Irkalla Queen of Darkness, The Three Stoogies, aboulhosncc, G 52 Goodman, ShrapnelMan, TheGreatChan, cooltony101neo, mangalover248, animeflunky, Bikiluf, KitsuneyJenfner, and nautikitti

icegoddess: I'm starting time skips now

Irkalla Queen of Darkness: Yes, he'll be acquainted with Deidara later on

The Three Stoogies: I usually focus directly on Naruto, but I'm including little things every now and then with Sarutobi.

aboulhosncc: True, so far it looks like it's going to go along the same way. It'll be interesting or at least go in ways you wouldn't expect. And now I totally want to steal your idea since that made me think of something cool

ShrapnelMan: He wore the orange jumpsuit and did all that obnoxious stuff for attention, wonder how he'd be if he always had that attention.

cooltony101neo: I already have the law prohibiting his death, I just haven't stated the punishment if it's broken. Your little note about villagers seems to be hinting at what you want to happen, unless I'm misinterpreting it.

Actually now that I think about it more, I would end up having the best and more sensible results with Ino or an OC somewhat like her. Not too sure right now, but I'll have my decision when the time comes or I'll do a poll a few chapters before hand.

Thanks to all those who faved or alerted the story.

**THREE YEAR TIME SKIP **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi stood atop the Hokage Monument, looking over the village that he had previously and now currently leads. Three years had not eased the loss of Namikaze Minato and his sacrifice for the village.

The villagers mourned his passing, but found celebration in it as well. They had a large festival nearly across the whole village to commemorate the Yondaime's successful defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Always on October 10, always on Naruto's birthday

Sandaime remembered the boy and how not even a day after his birth he had disappeared. There were no leads for them to follow or any clues to try to figure out, it was as though he had vanished into thin air.

Naruto's loss came on as a heavy toll to Sarutobi as he was supposed to protect the boy and make sure he was seen as a hero. Now he did not even know where he was and would forever be haunted by the possible horrors that could have come upon him.

However, through his small hope he had created a law that would prevent anyone from speaking of the boy with the Kyuubi sealed within him. There had been no resistance against the law seeing as how most thought the boy dead, the support for it was tremendous as Sarutobi had brought up how it could cause people to question Konoha's ethics.

He turned his back from the village and began his long walk down to his office murmuring softly to himself, "Good luck Naruto…."

* * *

Keiko sat with her arms crossed over her chest and had one leg crossed over the other. She looked impatiently at the older man in front of her as he shuffled about with the various papers on his desk, not even seeming to notice her the second time she coughed loudly for his attention.

She was about to speak up when the Tsuchikage held his hand up, "Just a moment, Keiko." After a few more minutes of shuffling through his papers he finally came upon three and separating them from the rest. Finally bringing his attention to her he sighed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find ANBU that won't kill that boy of yours?"

Seeing her stiffen slightly he chuckled, "Luckily he hasn't turned any of the good ones against him yet." He let out another sigh, "At least there's always Naota, he's practically raised the kid." Then he held his head up with a hand as he leaned on it, "But almost everyone else can't seem to see past his father."

Uzumaki's gaze turned down in depression, causing him to get slightly nervous. "Good thing his training is going to start next year, the sooner they see he's not a threat the less hostile they'll be." Keiko's eyes narrowed at Iwayama.

"And when was this decided? I was never told he was supposed to start so soon!" The Kage became nervous as sweat developed on his forehead. He always dreaded these monthly meetings he had with her, she always became upset about something he had recently come up with. Even when they were extremely beneficial she always seemed to find them dangerous or find something wrong that might bring harm to young Naruto. The once rough, reckless ANBU had changed into a rough, overprotective mother.

He backed up in his chair and put his hands up in defense. "W-Well since h-he's always in danger th-the council had decided to get him started as soon as we could." He held a small smile in the hopes of comfort, but it began to die as an aura of bloodlust began to fill the room. Taking a gulp he brought his fake smile as back as strong as he could so as to stall until she could calm herself down.

They sat in utter silence for a minute before Keiko sighed and drooped her shoulders. "Hai, Tsuchikage-sama."

His smile finally became sincere as he continued the meeting. "Good, now we just need to wait for…" A knock on the door interrupted him mid-sentence. "And here he is now. Come in"

Keiko turned her head to see Naota as he entered the room. He bowed slightly towards the older man. "You called me Tsuchikage-sama?"

"Yes, yes. Please, sit down." Waiting until after the loyal shinobi sat down, he dropped his smile and became serious. "It seems there are rumors of more people trying to get at Naruto."

The woman immediately shot up and held a kunai that neither men saw her take out. "WHO?! I'll kill them before they can even try!"

Iwayama quickly urged her to calm down before continuing. "We don't have any information as to whom, but we have received reports of multiple plans for who knows when. Until we know for sure that no one is trying anything we'll need to be careful."

At this, the grey haired man spoke up. "Then why am I here Tsuchikage-sama?"

The old man slowly turned to him. "I want you to shadow Naruto, and watch for anyone suspicious."

"Well, why me specifically? We've already got people watching him every day."

"Because Naruto sees you as a father." Both men turned to the only woman in the room. She looked between the two men as she tried to interpret what Iwayama's plan was. "He trusts you more than anyone else who could guard him." She paused. "And there's no chance of you turning on him…"

The room became silent for a moment as they remembered some of the previous attempts on the three year-old's life. Naota looked up at the leader of his village and gave a stern nod.

* * *

Keiko sat on her couch watching her three year-old 'son' play with the various toys he had. From the way he gently had them move slowly across the floor, to the gratuitous bashing together that he called a fight, she could not see how anyone could possibly want to harm him.

She knew how all the other kids avoided him. Hell, she was there half of the time. Keiko couldn't blame them though, but she always lost her temper whenever she saw their parents encouraging them to avoid Naruto.

Since Naruto was two, she has been piling up more and more warning from the Tsuchikage from all the violent acts she has committed. Over two hundred counts of assault and counting, some had even speculated that the evil from the boy had spread to her.

Although most people suggested that she keep Naruto inside, she refused to listen to them. If the boy was going to become a ninja he had to exercise and be outside in the world, not stuck inside the house having only action figures for friends.

As the young blonde spun about to make a plastic man look like he was flying he got dizzy and fell onto his back. Keiko started buy calmed down when she saw him get sit up a second later. Her gaze fell upon his stomach, now bare from the fall. The black swirl and markings were still obvious against his slightly tanned skin.

The older woman racked her brain for any ideas as to what it was. _'Three years of searching and NOTHING! Not even a single clue!'_ It seemed to her that the only one who knew what it did died saving his village.

She laid her head back and sighed in frustration. Closing her eyes, she attempted to relax until she felt a familiar weight on her lap. Keiko lifted her eyes and had a weak smile on her face as she saw the small whisker faced child looking back at her. "Yes, Naruto?"

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud grumbling from his stomach. Instead he rested with a small blush and let his stomach explain.

Keiko hadn't even realized the time and looked out the window to see the sun setting. Her smile turned warmer as she looked back at Naruto. "How 'bout we go get some ramen for dinner?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I really hope this turned out good; I rewrote this chapter 3 times before deciding upon this version. I don't know why, but this chapter just seemed really awkward for me.

Thanks for reading

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews Taiki, Kagezora, The Three Stoogies, Akira Stridder, LbcLostKid, bobbinbird, Hiroshima Namikaze, Dragonlord-ex

bobbinbird: Yes, he will meet Deidara

Hiroshima Namikaze: Whether he's hated or not, ramen is still the best food ever!

Dragonlord-ex: When they find out… stuff will happen. And thank you

Oh yeah. Warning: Language

**STOWY TIME! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Haha you're not gonna catch me!"

The blur continued its mad dash through the various streets and alleys, with a much larger blur a few seconds behind it. As the little one turned a corner it ran into something...hard.

A little blonde boy with blue clothes sat on his butt holding his currently hurting nose. His dark blue t-shirt hung loosely on his frame and his pants were loose around his thighs while tight on his shins. The black wrist bands around his wrists matched the black sandals on his feet. His dark tan expressed just how much time he spent outside, especially considering he was darker than his mother ever was.

"Ouch…" Naruto looked up to see his body guard and secondary teacher standing over him. Still wearing the ANBU gear he'd had since the boy's birth.

Naota shook his head disapprovingly at the small child. "Tsk tsk tsk, Naruto. Why do you always have to run away from your teachers?"

Just then a darkly clothed man came around the corner with a glare of death in his eyes. His brown eyes blended with his tanned face. His black pants and loose black jacket hung loosely from his form as he stood just a few inches shorter than Naota. Seeing the situation he calmed down momentarily… before screaming his head off. "God damn it, you little punk!"

Naruto covered his ears as he knew this wasn't going to get quieter. "Have these past three years taught you nothing?! We've been doing this every week! When the fuck are you gonna learn!"

Daijishin sweated a little. "Calm down Masao-san, he's just a kid. It's not like it's the end of the world."

Naruto turned towards his teacher with his arms crossed. "Yeah! All you teach us is the boring weak stuff! I wanna learn to fight!"

Kyooshi took a deep breath to calm himself. "Maybe you could just get your damned teacher…" This he said staring at Naota. "…to teach you!"

The target quickly held his hands up. "Hey, I'm not trying to take your job here."

The teacher crossed his arms. "He respects you more, he'll listen to you. Hell, you can tell him this is the only village in the world and he'll believe you!"

"No I wouldn't!" There was a short pause before the blonde turned to Naota. "Would I?"

"See!" His teacher seemed erratic. "He even needs assurance for his own actions!"

Daijishin held his hands up higher in defense as he tried to calm the situation, sweat apparent on his forehead. "Now, now. There's nothing to get upset about. So what if he trusts me so much? It doesn't mean anything."

Masao turned away from the two with his arms crossed. "Hmff, if the Tsuchikage would only allow me to kick him out of my class…"

"Hey!" Naruto's closed eyes curved in anger as he looked up at his school teacher. "I get better grades than any of those kids!"

The teacher started waving his fist at the boy. "Only in combat! You're test grades are low enough to fail you!"

Naota shook his head in irritation as he put a hand to his forehead. "Naruto, why are your grades so low?"

Before he could answer, the little boy was interrupted by his teacher. "Because he's either asleep or running out of class like this."

The blonde turned to the instructor. "If you weren't so boring then I'd listen."

"You fell asleep when I was teaching basic combat exercises!"

There was a short pause as they waited for something from Naruto. The boy crossed his arms and turned away from both adults. "I already knew those."

Masao sighed and held his head in his right hand. "Let me guess… Naota-san taught you?"

Naruto grinned widely and nodded in confirmation. The teacher looked directly in Daijishin's eyes, causing the ANBU to sweat profusely as he fidgeted. "This year's exams are in two days. If he doesn't pass those we'll have to hold him back a year."

Both looked at the man like he was a ghost. "Make sure he learns some stuff by then… OR HE FAILS!" His voice rose with that last part. When the others turned pale he stomped away in anger.

After a few moments Naota looked down at Naruto with a dropped jaw. "Naruto…"

The seven year-old looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"You're screwed…"

"…Yeah…"

* * *

"For the love of Kami! Pay some fucking attention!" Naruto jumped up from his chair, causing it to fall back and hit the floor. 

"What?! What?!"

Naota chuckled lightly while Keiko held her head in her hand. "You fell asleep… again!"

The blonde yawned as he corrected his chair. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "But it's so boring"

Keiko's eyebrows twitched in agitation. "We're talking about a damned Shinobi War here, and you think it's boring?!"

Both men gulped as they saw the fire burning in her eyes. The young Uzumaki looked pleadingly at Naota for help. "Umm… They don't really give many questions about the Second Shinobi War… maybe we should focus on the Third one?"

There was a long moment of silence as they both prayed for survival. Keiko growled before giving in. "Fine…"

Daijishin let out a deep breath he had been holding in before turning to the young boy. "Okay Naruto, they taught you about this in school right?"

"Yeah!" The blonde shook his head enthusiastically. _'Maybe he did learn something.'_ A smile came to his face as he thought he finally found a subject the boy knew about.

"Well, what do you know?"

"We fought Konoha!"

There was a pause before Keiko spoke up. "And?"

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "That's it."

Both adults hit their heads against the table. Daijishin brought his head up while Keiko shouted with her head still down. "Are you fucking serious?!"

The gray haired man let out a sigh before speaking. "Okay… let's start with something everyone knows. Do you know about the Yellow Flash?"

The woman's head suddenly shot up as she glares daggers in the back of her former teammate's head. The little boy failed to notice this. "What's that?"

Keiko let out a breath. "His name was Namikaze Minato, and he was Konoha's strongest shinobi." This caught the little boy's attention, a chance to learn about a great ninja. "He pretty much killed everyone that faced him during the war."

"Why was he called the Yellow Fash?"

"Yellow Flash" Naota corrected. "He had some jutsu that made him incredibly fast and was there as quickly as lightning."

Naruto awed at the idea of such a jutsu. "But why yellow?"

"He was blonde." Keiko sweat dropped at the incredibly stupid… yet completely accurate explanation.

"Oh…" He said this looking up to see some of his blonde spikes hanging in front of him. "What happened to him?"

"He was killed protecting his village a couple years after the war." Keiko started to seem more nervous while Naota still answered unworried.

"What got him?"

Daijishin paused for a moment in thought before answering. "A demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked the village. He killed it, but he died in the process."

Naruto looked in awe. "Wow…" Both adults looked happily at each other, finally finding something he paid attention to. "I want to be just like him when I grow up!"

Keiko nearly fell out of her chair at this and Naota's jaw simply dropped. As she tried to steady herself against the table she spoke while stuttering. "Wh-Why? He-he was a-a leaf ninja?"

The boy grinned widely. "'Cause he was super strong and he cared for his village, just like I do!" They both laughed lightly as they looked into each other's eyes nervously.

* * *

The classroom was set up in a theatre sort of way. There was a large open area where all attention was supposed to be paid; this was where the teacher's desk was. On the wall was a large chalkboard that ran the whole width of the room. 

Several feet from the wall was the beginning of a small kind of stair set up with each step running the width of the room. On each large step were desks with three feet between them to allow walking room. On each row was about six desks, and each had two seats to them.

Nearly every seat was filled, and in the back to the very left sat a certain blonde.

Naruto sat nervously in his chair, twiddling his thumbs. Sweat poured from him in torrents as he watched his teacher relentlessly check each and every person's paper. The students could feel an aura of amusement and sadism eradiating from him, giving them all goose bumps.

The kid next to him leaned back in his chair and laid his head against the back wall. His long brown trench coat matched his skin as the black inner covering went with his long down-spiked hair. His bangs covered his forehead and blocked out most of the light from his closed eyes. The tight black muscle shirt he wore clung to the featureless abdomen of his, revealing his lack of any true muscle development. The long black pants he wore hung loosely around the thighs but thinned near the calves before being tightly wound by tape at the ankles.

The blonde's legs shook quickly, and with each shake came a noise, this noise bothered the attempting sleeper. He raised his head and snapped at the blonde. "Calm the fuck down before I make you."

The girl sitting in front of them turned about and looked menacingly at the black haired boy. Her long gray hair was tied in a crisscross pattern until it wrapped around a large foot wide diameter gold ring with two-inch thick sides. Her gray Oriental style sleeveless shirt complimented her hair as well as her lighter colored eyes. The black pants she wore were barely loose around her hips but came tighter on her calves and shins. Her lightly tanned skin showed the much shorter amount of time she spent in the sun compared to the two boys.

"Hey, leave him alone Atsushi! Naruto-kun's scared 'cause he'll get held back if he fails!"

The Kishi looked down at her a glint in his eyes. "You shouldn't defend him just 'cause he's a year younger, Gina. He should be with little kids his own damn age!"

"Hey!" The blonde interrupted. "My grades are just as good as yours!"

Atsushi merely grinned. "I'm not the one who's gonna be held back."

There was a short pause before Naruto shot back at him. "Fuck you!"

Daijishin held her head in irritation. "Is sex all you guys can think of?"

Both boys looked at each other for a second before turning back to her. The black haired boy shook his head disapprovingly while Naruto spoke. "That's just wrong, Gina."

She threw up her hands in exasperation and turned back to the front just as Masao stood up with the tests in hand. He seemed somewhat disappointed, giving several of the students more dread than before, but this fact made Naruto a little more hopeful, seeing as how the teacher constantly wished he was gone.

He stood silently looking over the students before him with grades in hand. The teacher walked around the desk and stood straight as he eyed them all suspiciously. Kyooshi slowly walked over to the right side of the room, farthest from Naruto.

He would shift through the pile in his hand and give the paper to its appropriate owner. Masao worked methodically through the aisles, checking and double checking he gave the right papers, and Naruto swore he could see the man glare at him at every turn.

After several minutes and just seconds before the end of class, the teacher came up to his desk. Carefully laying down Atsushi's paper, he then took the last paper and little by little lowered it face down in front of Naruto.

Their eyes never left each other as he seemed to think he was shooting laser beams at the young blonde. Never leaving his gaze, the young Uzumaki fumbled around until he grasped a side of the paper.

The more he turned it, the more his teacher's eyes narrowed. Finally, when it was flipped all the way Gina and Atsushi quickly looked over at the grade and gasped. They looked at each other in utter shock.

Naruto took a big gulp as Masao slowly turned away and began his descent back to the front just as the bell rang. The blonde turned his gaze ever so slowly.

The first number he saw was a five, which meant he did not get a zero as everyone thought. His eyes quickly glanced at the next digit… causing him to do a double take. It was a nine.

He held the paper firmly in both hands as he read the grade over and over again. "Oh… my… god…"

His fellow classmates looked at him like he was blue for a moment… which he sort of was since he had been holding his breath. Naruto took a big breath, prompting both of them to cover their ears faster than anyone has seem them move before.

"YAAAHOOOOO!"

* * *

As Keiko took a sip from her tea cup while she waited for Naruto's return. 'He should be done about' 

She was interrupted by an enormous scream that shattered the cup in her hand and sent a few shards into her mouth. Keiko quickly spit them back out onto the table before dashing to the kitchen window.

Thrusting her head out, she screamed just as loud as the blonde. "DAMN YOU, NARUTO!"

She finished just as there was a heavy knocking on her door. Keiko turned to it quickly and opened it angrily. Before she could say anything, Naruto was thrown into the room and Naota ran in and shut the door behind him.

He ran towards the window and stuck his face out just as she had done moments ago. The older Daijishin stuck his tongue out at the angry crowd and smiled. "Haha! Safe!"

A brick came flying and smacked him in the face. "Fuck you!"

Naota quickly thrust the window shut and the thudding of small objects could be heard from all directions. Keiko shook her head and crossed her arms while she stared down at the little blonde who was smiling and rocking back and forth on his butt. "What happened now?"

The gray haired man waved his hand as though it was nothing. "Just a bunch of villagers made about a couple broken windows…"

The mother slapped her forehead. "So I take it you passed?"

Naruto looked up at her with a huge smile that threatened to break his face in half. His arms were behind his head as to support it. "I got an A!"

Keiko looked proud and took a stance with her arms at her hips. "And who do you have to thank for that?"

The blonde took a long pause as he thought very hard, even crossing his arms and squinting. This of course all angered his mother to no end. He looked up slowly with his eyes still closed. "Ummm… ramen?"

He earned himself a nice red swelling where his mother flicked him in the head… hard. She growled to herself as she looked slightly angered at the boy. "And here I spent everyday making you study!"

Naota was smiling sheepishly. "Looks like you're getting back to your old self, eh?"

The mother's attention was quickly drawn to the gray haired man sitting in the chair at the kitchen table. "He was so cute and nice when he was little." Naruto smiled to himself at how happy his mother seemed. That is, until her gaze fell into annoyance as she looked back down at his protector. "Until he started learning from you!" With that a loud smack was heard as her hand connected with the back of his head.

* * *

There was much hustle and bustle amongst the classroom. Out of thirty-two students… thirty-two passed. But that wasn't the cause of such a commotion. The reason was their teacher's big announcement. 

Apparently something new was going to happen; some new way to teach the children and get better results. This caused a vast majority of the talking to be prayers of mercy.

Masao stood patiently as he looked over the paper in his hand to double check he had everything he needed to know memorized. He looked back up and placed the letter down, instantly quieting down the mass of young students.

"Okay, starting today there's going to be a change to our usual teaching methods." There was a soft wave of silence as no one said a word. "Now I'll only get you guys every other week."

To say there was much rejoicing is an understatement. The mass cacophony was deafening with cheers of exhilaration. Many were thanking whatever deity they worshipped, and some were pulling out various noise makers and other party favors that nobody had seen being carried in.

A few ticks appeared on the teacher's head as he counted down from ten. Reaching four, he was promptly blasted with confetti. "SHUT UP!"

The noise ceased and all students were sitting right back in their seats, party favors now lain neatly on their desks and hats positioned straightly on their heads.

Kyooshi coughed lightly into his fist. "Now, as I was saying, on the weeks I'm not teaching you, you will be learning fighting techniques and jutsu from various teachers who work in the field."

Students sat in awe at the chance of learning from someone who actually knew what they needed to know. "You will be split into teams and assigned a chuunin and a jounin. It's set up so that they'll alternate which week they help you guys since they are still partaking in missions."

Many of the students were ecstatic. Some had hoped they would be taught be a chuunin at best, but a jounin. It was like a sign from the gods that they were destined to be the coolest Academy students ever.

The teacher had to cough once more to get his students' attention. "You'll be meeting your other instructors when they arrive during the afternoon. For now, I'll tell you the teams."

He picked up a clipboard which he had a list of names under group numbers. "Team 1…" This went on for several minutes as there was a continuous drone of some happy cheers, depressed groans, or in one case, an outright fist fight. "Team 7: Daijishin Gina…" The gray haired girl perked up at her name "…Uzumaki Naruto…" The blonde looked down at his long time female friend and gave her a bright smile… that lasted until the next name was called. "…and Nukarumi Nobuo."

Both other teammates looked across the room and at the large burly boy sitting with his head on the desk. His loose black t-shirt hung down to his thighs, over his long white shorts. The pale skinned fat face that looked back at them radiated a lack of time outside, let alone physical activity. His unkempt black hair pointed in all directions, but had a distinctly greasy shine to it.

The two and him exchanged emotionless glances for a while until a particularly familiar name was called. "and Kishi Atsushi make up Team 11." Naruto and Gina looked over to their friend to see him glaring at a blonde sitting in the middle of the room.

Said blonde looked straight at him with her eyes squinting in a threatening manner. Her pale blonde hair was tied into a tight bun in the back of her head. Her light blue long-sleeved shirt seemed to be a part of her long matching leggings. With bandages wrapped at her ankles and wrists, she seemed somewhat ready for combat… save the complete lack of any sign of skill written on her face.

Her eyes became smaller as she attempted to look more threatening. Atsushi simply replied by lifting a closed fist and extending the middle finger upwards.

"Ahem." All eyes fell on Masao. "Tetsu Yuri and Kishi Atsushi, you guys can bond later. Right now, if you don't mind, I'd like to explain more."

With absolute silence and all attention back on himself, the teacher went on in his usual boring tone. "Now, while you're training in your squads, you will be focusing on working together in combat as well as your own skills. This way you will be better prepared for when you become genin in 4 years."

A small brown haired boy in all black raised his hand. "Yes?"

"So we're gonna be put in the same teams when we become genin?"

Masao nodded his head. "That's right"

There was a long pause before Atsushi summed up a large portion of the class' feelings. "Ffffuuuuucccckkkk"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I think I wrote this just as awkwardly as I wrote my last longer chapter.

Thanks for reading

Please Review


End file.
